The present invention relates to electrical measurement probes, and more particularly to a low capacitance probe tip having a configuration that minimizes the amount of metal in the probe tip in order to reduce the loading that the probe tip presents to a circuit under test and that is readily replaceable in a probe tip holder.
In most current low capacitance probes the probe tip contains significant amounts of metal that are subject to parasitic capacitance, resulting in unacceptable loading of a circuit under test. These probe tips have a usually relatively large diameter shank that fits into a corresponding large diameter metal receptacle within a probe body. The total capacitive loading presented to the circuit under test is on the order of one picofarad or greater.
One manufacturer, GGB Industries, Inc. of Naples, Fla., produces low capacitance probes that provide capacitive loading of less than one picofarad, but when the probe tip becomes worn or damaged the tip and tip housing, or holder, need to be replaced together.
What is desired is a low capacitance probe tip that minimizes the amount of metal in the probe tip to reduce the loading presented to a circuit under test, with the probe tip being readily replaceable in a probe head or holder.